Taking Turns
by crearealidad
Summary: He brings her breakfast in bed but Kate has a few suggestions.


_**Written for the comment_fic (at LJ) prompt: Castle, Beckett/Castle, breakfast in bed**_

* * *

"Seriously, Castle? You can make Belgian waffles from scratch and you bring me Eggos with store-bought syrup? I know for a fact that there's still some of that chocolate syrup in the fridge from last weekend..." she complains with a bit more annoyance than she feels.

Propped up against the pillows in his bed and dressed in nothing but his oversized comforter that's tucked up under her armpits, she's comfortable. Cozy even. And he wants her to have a picnic in bed when she'd rather have _him_. Her body is still a bit sore there's a lingering wetness between her thighs that reminds her just how good they are together. The whisk of the cool sheets against her skin isn't helping much, never does, and it's just so much nicer when she wakes to his mouth or his fingers teasing her nerve endings to awareness.

But she's hungry and he technically didn't wake her up. It was the smell of food and her very empty stomach, which noisily reminded her that she'd foregone dinner for his mouth last night. She's had almost three months of his hands and his mouth and _him_ but they still have the ability to make her feel so needy, that even after a long day of work that leaves her sore and exhausted, she just can't be bothered to stop for food.

So she's not mad, just conflicted and wants him to pay for it.

The grin on his face drops immediately as he glances from her to the tray he's holding out in front of him again and again until she finally lets herself smile like she's wanted to since she opened her eyes to the smell of bacon, maple syrup, and coffee. His mouth gapes open for a moment, stuttering out a few syllables of nothing before managing a weak, "But... Beckett?"

His eyes are a bit too wide and he's still silently asking if she's mad so loudly that she has to laugh. "I was just messing with you, Castle. I'm _starving_ and that smells delicious."

"I know. Your stomach was talking in your sleep," he points out, carefully handing her the tray. "It woke me up."

Laughing, she pulls herself fully upright, leaning against the headboard with the tray straddling her lap. "So you made me Eggos?"

"The real thing takes too long. It didn't sound like the kind of situation that could wait," he explains, giving her stomach a teasing pat. The move coaxes another noise grumble from her abdomen and he lifts an eyebrow at her. "See? That thing sounds mean."

Rolling her eyes, she swats away his hand before reaching for her coffee. As she sips it tentatively, the liquid still too hot to fully appreciate, she watches him go to the window, drawing open the curtains and letting the golden morning light into the room. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asks when he lingers there, his eyes cast down at something beyond.

"Oh, yes," he says, head popping up at her voice. Turning away from the window, he crosses the room to press a kiss to her cheek as she cuts her first bite of Eggos. He waits as she chews it, studying her features, then asks, "Well?"

"This is perfect, Castle. Seriously. Stop being paranoid," she instructs, quickly forking in another bite to make her point.

"You're the one always threatening to shoot me, Kate," he teases, but smiles and disappears to the kitchen for his own tray. When he comes back, she's nibbling on a strip of bacon, smearing it in the syrup with each bite as she stares out his window.

"You know," she says suddenly as he's trying to figure out a way to get into bed with his tray of food. "Waking up in my bed is so much harder now," she remarks, licking the grease from her fingertips after polishing off the last bit of bacon.

"Oh?"

She nods, brushing back her loose curls with one hand as she lifts her mug for another big gulp of coffee. "Mhm. There's never any food."

Chuckling, he picks up his waffle with two fingers, letting the excess syrup drip off before leaning over his plate and taking a bite off the edge. The move earns him a little glare, but she doesn't mean it. "But I stocked your fridge last week. Surely you didn't eat all of that..."

"Oh, it's all still there. But there's no one there to listen to my stomach when it talks in my sleep," she points out, shaking her head emphatically when he tries to offer her a bite of the waffle he's still eating with his hands.

He shrugs at her refusal and stuffs a few more bites into his mouth before replying. "Are you saying you want a private chef? Or I could just have your breakfast delivered?"

She sighs, setting down her fork and suppresses an eye roll as she watches his eyebrows furrow in thought, probably already scheming who would cater her breakfast tomorrow. "That's so not the point."

"You could just move in. Let me be your house husband," he offers, licking the syrup from his fingers quickly, trying his best to grin at her in spite of his otherwise occupied lips.

A little huff escapes her and she shakes her head.

"House boy? Love slave? Oh, I know, your man-servant," he blurts out, editing himself as he goes as he watches her scolding disapproval tightening her lips against her teeth.

"Castle," she bites out, head still shaking as she reaches for her coffee, taking a long drag of it before continuing. "I don't need a _man-servant_. And I'm not moving in."

"Tell me then, what point were you trying to make?" he asks, grabbing his second waffle with much less caution than the first, sending arcs of syrup down his chest.

"You're spoiling me," she says, eyes on the sticky sugar, then back on his plate. He's struggling with the soggy waffle, stuffing bits in his mouth, and she decides it can wait, reaching instead for a piece of his bacon.

He's too busy dealing with his mess to protest, just gawks at her as she quickly breaks and stuffs the slice into her mouth, chewing through her smirk. She loves that he's not quite so quick in the mornings. It's easy to shock him, set him off balance, because it takes him a while to catch up to her. Before her, he was never a morning person, and it always shows in moments like this. He's sweet and caring, but definitely not as quick on the uptake as he is after his breakfast and coffee.

"You stole my bacon," he complains, finishing off his waffle before sucking away the syrup from his fingers.

She just nods, licks her lips and reaches for her mug to set it on the bedside table. "Because you need to hurry up."

"Hurry up?" he echoes, his eyes following her hands as she picks up her tray full of empty dishes and sets it down on the floor beside the bed.

"Do I have to spell it out, Castle?" There's smirk on her lips when she sits back up and she lets the comforter settle down around her waist. He gets it then, his eyes darting from her face down to her bare breasts then back up again.

"No, no. I'm good."

His hands hover for a moment, wavering as they try to decide what to do first. The last two pieces of bacon on his plate both go in his mouth at once and she takes his untouched coffee, rescuing it from his unsteady attempts at catching up. It's all she can do to not laugh at his eagerness, gulping down the bacon and scrambling to settle his tray down on the floor. When he finally settles back down against the pillows, blankets around his waist and syrup still dribbled across his chest, she shakes her head before closing the space between them.

As she shifts then lifts one leg to straddle his lap, the idea of moving in doesn't sound so bad. It sounds even better when she meets his eye, then dips her head down to lick away the syrup that clinging just beneath his collar bone. Even in this, he's easy in the morning; the rough texture of her tongue against his chest is enough to make him groan and clench his fingers to her hips.

When she looks up again, his eyes are still slightly sleepy, lids hanging heavy over his dark blue eyes as he savors the feeling, muttering her name softly before trying to catch her lips with his.

But she shakes her head and pulls back, sitting back and settling her bottom on the tops of his thighs, just shy of brushing against his already evident erection. He's confused, skirting his hands higher over her ribs then around behind her in an attempt to draw her back in.

Pressing her lips together tightly, she grunts out an "uh-uh" warning and pushing a palm flat against his chest, forcing him firmly back against his pillows. "My turn," she clarifies, smiling at him.

He still doesn't quite get it, his hands trying to sweep up into her loose curls before she ducks down once more, eluding his grasp with a quick shake of her head. Peppering light kisses across his collarbone, she starts her journey down, scrunching the blankets lower still as she goes. Her breasts drag against his stomach and she feels him buck up against her, seeking more contact.

She tosses him a smile, then shimmies further down his body, trapping his calves between her thighs before hooking her fingers into the boxers her threw on before going out to make them breakfast and tugs them from his hips. Not bothering to remove them completely, she takes them just far enough to expose him, then lets her weight drop down against him as she looks up to find it dawning on him just where she's headed.

"Kate, you don't have-"

"Shut up, Castle. My turn," she says, trying her best to be stern with her body starting to ache with anticipation. He can probably feel her wetness against his shins, but it's her turn to spoil him. The hot, stiffening of his erection is wedged between her breasts, pulsing slightly as she dips her mouth against his stomach, dragging her tongue against his belly button, then sucks at the soft flesh until she feels him squirming under her.

His hands are tangling in her hair now, but she allows him this because he's pushing her down and making this quiet, panting sound that she loves. Sometimes, it sounds like "Kate" or "Beckett" but mostly it's just noise and she's caught up in at as she lifts herself enough to bring her lips to hipbone, kissing her way towards his cock slow enough that his fingers tighten roughly in her hair.

"Please," he breathes and she smiles before sliding her lips to softer skin of his erection. Her hands grip his thighs as she drags her mouth over the rise of it, following the ridge down to the head and scooping it into her mouth. He's trying so hard to stay still he's shaking, so she wriggles her tongue against the tip, teasing until she finds the spot that makes his hips arch, pushing him into her mouth a bit more with his eagerness.

Stroking his thighs in approval, she tightens her mouth around him, using her lips to stroke him slowly to the pace of his clenching fingertips. When he starts losing his control, tugging harshly at her tangled hair, she brings a hand to his shaft, fisting the base tightly and strokes in time with her mouth.

He comes quickly then, spouting her name urgently with rough harsh gasps that leave her tingling until she can taste the harsh, saltiness of him on her tongue. Glancing up at him purposefully, she swallows it, intentionally slurping at his flesh until his fingers go still against her cheeks, cradling her face as he looks down at her with a dull, dopey grin.

When she releases him, he still a bit stupified, his chest heaving with sweat tingeing his skin. She licks her lips as he watches her before crawling up his chest and nestling herself against him where he wraps his arms around her, nearly squishing her face against his neck in the process.

They rest for a moment, letting their lungs catch up, before she hears him mutter against her hair, "I didn't bring you breakfast in bed for that, you know."

Chuckling, she nuzzles closer to his neck, letting herself smile as wide as she wants. "I know. But I was trying to make a point."

His arms tighten slightly and she can almost see him frowning in consternation. "And that was?"

"The problem with waking up at my place isn't the lack of food," she says evenly, drawing in a breath as she waits for him to get it.

"Oh," he replies, the word popping out abruptly after a moment. "So you want to take me home with you?"

"Yeah, something like that," she murmurs, then props herself up against the headboard so she's over him. Meeting his eyes, she continues sternly, "Sometimes you deserve breakfast in bed, too."

"Oh," he repeats, blinking up at her, still dazed, his eyes dancing down her torso, then exclaims, "Oh!" His eyes shoot back up to hers, mouth gaping open a bit. "So you want me to..." He looks down to where she's straddling him then and swallows heavily.

When he looks up again, she's grinning and gives him a nod.

"In the morning?" he exclaims softly, incredulity edging up his end of his words.

"Uh-huh," she nods, biting her lip in an attempt to stifle the giggle that threatens to burst out.

"Instead of coffee?"

Eyes rolling, she shakes her head. "_Before_ coffee."

That earns her a laugh, his body rumbling beneath her. Rolling out of his grip, she stretches out beside him, leaving him flat on his back and sighing.

She grabs for her coffee behind her then takes a sip as she props herself up on one elbow, then teases, "I'll just let you... recover first.


End file.
